Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle (formerly known as Niklaus Mikaelson) is a recurring character in the third season of The Originals and a main character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. He is the first Vampire turned by Klaus, the first vampire turned overall and a member of The Trinity. Early History 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was riding with were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victim's clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered to help them pull off their ruse, telling them of his knowledge of all of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Later that year, Lucien asked Klaus to pass a note to Aurora, declaring his love for her and asking for her to run away with him. Klaus tried to talk Lucien down from his hopes, which aggravated Lucien. Later that night, Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus kissing. He confronted them, feeling angry and betrayed, inadvertently drawing the castle's guards to them. Tristan arrived with them, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with. Tristan ordered the guards to take Lucien and later, tortured him, whipping him in the dungeons. Klaus and Elijah attempted to save Lucien from Tristan but Tristan threatened them with the knowledge that he knew what they really were and would expose them if they attempted to do anything to him. Tristan then pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across the mouth, scarring his face. When Klaus pulled Lucien down from his torture to try and comfort him, Lucien stabbed Klaus in a fit of rage, blaming him for his torture and for his affair with Aurora. Klaus proved that he couldn't be killed by the blade and turned it on Lucien with his blood still on. The blade cut Lucien's hand, mixing Klaus's blood into the wound. To Klaus and Lucien's surprise, the cut and wounds on his face healed almost immediately, revealing that Klaus's blood had healed him. Believing that he was now a vampire, Lucien stormed out of the dungeon with the knife and tried to murder Tristan but was stabbed in the back and killed by one of the guards. Klaus prepared to burn his body but Lucien was revived, having had Klaus's blood in his system. Lucien fed on women in a chapel, completing his transition into the first non-Original vampire and first member of Klaus's sireline. He then begged Klaus to teach him, telling him he was no longer mad at him because he had given him the gift of immortality and saying that they were as close as brothers now. Klaus then showed Lucien how to properly feed. Aurora appeared, catching them feeding. Lucien tried to approach her but was stopped by Rebekah, who showed her own fangs. Aurora ran in fear. When the Original Vampires fled, Elijah compelled Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan to believe that they were the Mikaelsons as a means to use them as a decoy for Mikael. The three ran from Mikael, working together. When the compulsion wore off a hundred years later after the Originals were daggered, they were furious and traumatized by the experience. They plotted against the Mikaelsons and looked for ways to destroy them but Lucien and Tristan's disliking for each other constantly got in the way of their plans. 1903, Paris, France Lucien and Aurora had spent time together during this time where La Belle Epoque was taking place, which was when a period of peace, optimism, prosperity and innovations were taking place. Over the centuries, Lucien developed Kingmaker Land Development Inc though it was a cover for his company performing top secret supernatural research, including an alternate cure for werewolf venom and creating an even deadlier strain of Werewolf Venom that could not be cured even by Klaus's blood. Lucien became a prominent philanthropist and public speaker in the 21st century, noted for his charity work and business expertise. The Originals Go here. The Vampire Diaries Season Six Personality |-| Human= As a human, Lucien was a timid and meek individual, having been looked down upon his whole life as a servant. Lucien panicked and was terrified of the Original Vampires when they found him, desperately trying to sway them to spare him anyway he could, including helping them into his home. Due to his terrible treatment and the murder of his father, Lucien harbored hidden anger toward those he served, the family of Count de Martel. He had no real qualms letting the Original Vampires murder all of the nobles he served, seeing them as just as big of monsters as the vampires. However, Lucien had loved the count's daughter, Aurora, since he was a child and always dreamed of winning her heart. After befriending the Original Vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson, Lucien trusted Klaus with the knowledge of his affections toward her but grew enraged and murderous when he learned Klaus and Aurora had fallen in love, feeling betrayed by his friend. His anger and disappointment accidentally led to his death and transition into being a vampire. |-| Vampire= Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. Due to having no power as a human, Lucien took full advantage of the power he gained from being turned into a vampire, forging a successful life of luxury for himself. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Lucien believes in standing against authority, learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior, preaching that one should never live in someone else's shadow. He is also a normally very laid back individual, choosing to revel in his own power, while trying to outsmart those who he considers enemies. Lucien loves the strength vampirism gives him and he sees humans as lesser than vampires, believing that in a contest between the two, a vampire would always win. Lucien respects the power of the Original Vampires, realizing they dwarf even his own, and always making his decisions based on self-preservation. Lucien is not above being cruel and sadistic, especially when it is to get what he wants. |-| Beast= Having achieved a level of power even greater than the Original Vampires, Lucien embraced his new strength. As an Enhanced Original Vampire, Lucien was immediately much more openly hostile, replacing his usual cunning and deception with brute and direct force, now that he didn't have to fear the consequences from those stronger than him. Lucien also took on a much more predator-like nature, wanting to enjoy killing the Original Vampires over time. Physical Appearance Normal_TO305_1423.jpg Lucien is a very handsome and wickedly charming man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is slim, but muscular. He keeps his hair groomed to a neat length. Lucien typically wears fine clothing, much like his sire, although slightly more formal. He wears dark clothes, usually blacks and grays, and he also wears a leather jacket from time to time. Lucien also occasionally wears t-shirts, although he usually wears those in his penthouse or under a nice coat. He is often seen wearing dress boots, typically a brown color. As an Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien possess a second pair of fangs and has red eyes. As a servant, Lucien wore common tunics and had much longer hair that he tried to keep neat while in the count's court. After Tristan tortured him, he briefly bore scars on either side of his mouth, forming a deranged smile. These scars would have remained had he not been healed by vampire blood during his transformation into a vampire. Relationships *Klaus and Lucien (Enemies) *Lucien and Tristan (Enemies) *Aurora and Lucien (Former lovers) *Lucien and Camille (Enemies) Appearances The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Lette'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' ---- The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''It's a Terrible Life'' (Hallucination) *''Nightmares'' (Hallucination) *''Zero'' (Flashback) * The Vampire Diaries Season Seven *TBA Trivia *He is the first vampire ever turned by an Original Vampire, being turned before both Aurora and Tristan. **He was also the first person to be healed by (Klaus's) vampire blood and through him that the Original Vampires learned they can passed vampirism to others. *Lucien thought Kol was a "loon", but loved it, and Finn was fine as long as you didn't talk to him. *He possessed a daylight ring, and wears it on his right middle finger. *He is one of few people to refer to Klaus as Nik. *Since they killed all who learned of their true nature in their early days as vampires, Lucien may be the first person to ever learn about the Original Vampires and survive. *Lucien reveals that he is a Scorpio, which means he was born between October 23 and November 21 in the 10th century. *He prefers wine to whiskey. *Lucien, Aurora and Tristan swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists